A Shota's Stalker
by RoseKeade56
Summary: Len being chased by Hibiki Natsume, AKA 96Neko or Kuroneko. Hard to explain


"Get away from me Cat!"

She giggled, running after him. "Len-kun~"

"RUN!" Then he runs; obviously Hibiki-chan wasn't his favourite person in the world.

She skipped after him, humming happily. "Oh Len-kun~ Come on! Let's go eat tapioca!"

"Bananas ate better!" Still running. 'Can't be caught again, think of what happened last time.'

She smiled, and began to lightly jog after him. "Come on Len-kun, slow down ..."

"NOT A CHANCE!"

She flashed a grin, and began to run after. "I WILL GET YOU!"

He had to slow down to turn to get to his house, 'but she would just break in through the window... or she could catch me... NOT HAPPENING!' "You won't get me for I am the Kagamine Man!"

She giggled, and ran faster. "Len-kun you're so funny! I will get you and I will love you~"

"More Likely to death!" He shouted still slowing down, 'man did that girl have boundless energy? Wait... where is the road roller?'

She had a gleam in her eyes, and ran even faster, at super sonic speed. "LEN-KUN!"

"Whoopdy do. I am going to die today." He turns the corner, finding the road roller, "Hope Rin won't be mad I took it..."

The feeling of arms wrapping around Len's waist as she got onto him, and tackled Len to the ground. "Got you~"

"DAH!" He said, while falling roughly on the ground. 'Almost made it' He thought while saying, "Let me go!"

She snuggled into his chest and smiled. "I'm not going to let you go right after I got you!"

'Great a psychopath, what is she going to do to me? Smother me in tapioca to preserve me?' "WHY ME?!" Len yelled to the World.

She sat on him, and smiled. "Len-kunnnnn, what should I do with you..." She snickered. "Other than let you go of course..."

"Um... lets see." He said struggling to get free and thought, 'Rin could squish you'

She leaned down and licked his face. "Rin is out with Miku and Luka~"

'She read my thoughts, Ew! Don't lick me.' "Ugh, t-the arcade? The Arcade. I won't run if we go to the arcade." Len said, still visibly disgusted.

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "Why's that? You think you'll be safe there...?"

"No, I like games and that is were I was going..." Nervously in his head, 'crapcrapcrapcrapcrap...crap'

She tapped her chin and smiled. "How about my apartment? I have lots of videogames there!" Hibiki Natsume began to drag him there by his ankles. "We are going to my apartment!" She proclaimed happily.

"Can we take the road roller? I will be dead by the time we get to your apartment if you keep dragging me." He said while wondering, 'Wait. Aren't I going to die anyway?'

She stopped, and picked him up, holding him tightly over her shoulder. "Nope, this is easier, Len-kun!"

'Is she that strong? Wait... Rin can pick me up too' He thought while falling up and down to the motion of Hibiki's strides.

She giggled, and patted Len's back. "Len-kun is unbelievably light! Does Len-kun never eat?

"No, I do, by the way, do you have bananas at your apartment?" He sighed, this will be on LOOOONNNGG day.

She giggled, and shook her head, "I may, if Tenchou-san didn't eat them all..."

"Tenchou...?" Great. Probably another crazy person, but probably crazy for a different guy... 'This person might just save me though', the back of his conscience said.

She shook Len and angrily said, "Tenchou-san eats everything and leaves those damn bloomers everywhere..."

"You don't have to shake me. I get it. Explain what bloomers are." He demands, getting annoyed, 'it's not like kidnapping a person is normal.'

She blinked, and growled angrily. "Well, it depends which bloomers... one you wear under skirts or not..."

"UNDERWEAR!? She leaves her underwear everywhere?!" He asked, yelling, suddenly struggling to get free.

She coughed, clearing her throat, "Bloomer in Japan: Known as buruma, bloomers were introduced in Japan as women's clothing for physical education in 1903. After the 1964 Summer Olympics in Tokyo, a newer style of bloomers which fit the body closer, similar to volleyball uniforms, became commonplace. Around the mid-1990s, however, schools and individuals began to choose sports shorts instead, citing modesty concerns. Some people are interested in bloomers in clothing fetish context." She looked up at him. "Is that good enough...?"

"I see...," Len said.

She shook her head, and shook him again. "Panties/Pantsu are underwear! Bloomers are BLOOMERS!"

"SORRY! I don't exactly get in a good mood when getting kidnapped." He snapped angrily, hitting her back.

She blinked, and blushed. "I-it's not kidnapping..." She kicked a rock as she saw it. "I'm trying to take you out on a romantic date, but you keep running away!"

"You could just ask me! I am a MAN! It freaking hurts my pride to be kidnapped!" Getting even angrier, if that was possible, you could almost see steam coming out of Len's head. THAT was how mad he was.

She blushed, and continued walking. "I have asked you before, but you never paid attention..."

**Flash Back**

Shows Hibiki walking up to Len as he was talking to Miku and Rin.

"Hey, Len-kun... can I, umm we..."

Rin glares at her and Hibiki runs away.

Len continues to talk to Miku and Rin

**Flash back end**

"Couldn't you have gotten to me when Rin wasn't around?! I know she is overprotective! Heck, I could yell and she would hear me from 2 miles away! When did you even start Stalking me?" Cooling down a bit. A BIT.

She looked away. "About three or more months ago. I've tried getting to you when you are alone, but she always appeared..."

"How?" He asked, suddenly interested, ' When are we going to get to her Apartment? This is beginning to hurt'

She blushed, her face very dark. "Wh-what do you mean how...?" She looked down the street. "My apartment's down there..."

"How did she just 'appear' as you said?" He said, whimpering at the tight muscles in his back.  
She looked ahead, and slowly spoke, "W-well, you'd be in your room, and I'd be watching you from outside, and she's slowly open your closet door... and watch both me and you..."

"So you were stalking me." He said plainly, "W-wait, you were in my closet!?" That explains why he felt two spots that tingled... It was because of the intense staring!

She slowly nodded, and sighed. " I tried and tried... but still couldn't..."

"Great. Now I have three stalkers, Crazy girl : Hibiki; Sister: Rin;

and Spy: *_. Then me, ONE BOY! And by the way, you just admitted into stalking me.

She giggled, "I never denied it!"

"Whatever." He said, nodding, 'at least she's truthful.'

She shook him happily. "Len-kun, we're here!" It was a brick building with three stories. "Tenchou and I live at the top..."

"Can you put me down now? THIS HURTS." Craining his neck to see the top of the building.

She looked at him and pouted. "B-but, Len-kun would try and run away..."

"Do you have a rope? I mean, seriously, My back hurts, and I am not going anywhere!" I said heatedly. 'At least for now.' his conscience said.

She blushed and tried to took at him. "If I put Len-kun down, he has to promise not to run away!"

"Fine. I won't run away; though, to prove it - even though you are a stalker – You can hold my hand for all I care!" Just thinking of being let down relieved Len a bit.

She flushed and set him down carefully. "R-really Len-kun...?" She slowly reached out for his hand and touched it. "Ah, Len-kun's hand!" She blushed and looked away.

'Am I really that special?' Holding her hand, he stretched getting feeling back into his arms and legs, "Yes, lead please." Then mumbles, " This Nightmare might last awhile."

She giggled, swinging their arms. "Alrightie Len-kun~ Up the stairs!" She unlocked the door and closed it behind them, leading them upstairs.

"Great, but if I see other kidnapped people, I will call the cops and/or yell for Rin." He said absent-mindedly, then it clicked. 'Rin, YES, It was Rin! She stalks me too, right? So she can find me!'

She began to lead him up the dark stairs and blushed. "There are no other kidnapped people, in fact, Len-kun could run away right now... if he wanted to..."

As of now, he is interested, he just kind of walked beside her, and said, "I couldn't run if I tried. Three reasons: My back hurts, you are holding my hand and you are as strong as my sister... maybe less.

She sighed, and held his slightly tighter, not enough to hurt him. "Well, your arms aren't your legs... you could always yell for Rin..." She slowly began to let go of his hand. "So Len-kun could go..."

"Finally realised kidnapping is bad?" Len said Smirking, "Well since I'm all stretched out, why don't we have a race?"

She shook her head, continuing up that stairs. "I don't wanna chase Len-kun any-more... I want Len-kun to know I like him..."

"You are giving up? Hmm... Well okay... But I'm disappointed" Len turned, actually disappointed, and started slowly walking down the stairs.

She sighed and smiles down at him. "Good-bye, Len-kun..." she flushed pink and whispered, "I-I love you..."

Len whipped around and stalked up two steps, "WHO ARE YOU!? AND DON'T YOU FREAKING SIGH! WHERE IS YOUR ENDLESS ENERGY? LIKE WHEN YOU WERE CHASING ME?!

She blinked and looked down at him, "I just want Len-kun to like me, is all.

"RIN! COME HERE! NOW!" I shouted, visibly surprising Hibiki-san, and said, "now you will see."

One minute later, the apartment started shaking, I could hear cement cracking and now thumping on the stairs as she ran up, "Yes, It is Rin, she came RUNNING because we trust each other. You were running earlier shows how much you cared.  
She shrugged, and went up to her apartment. "I let you go, Len-kun. Don't blame me for you not putting up a bigger fight then you should if you were really kidnapped..."

Len ran to Hibiki, wait, no, It's Natsume, and hugs her from behind, "I'm sorry, N-Natsume, sorry." He said softly.

Rin was still standing there though, and didn't understand, Why would Len call if she wasn't needed?

She giggled and patted Len's head "Thank-you, Len-kun...

"Welcome, hey Rin? Got a banana?" He said, an idea was forming in his head.

"Yeah, here" Rin said giving him the banana.

Eating it, he left the peel and slowly picked up Natsume bridal style. "Bananas give me super strength." He explained, carrying her all the way down the steps. Leaving Rin.  
Blushing, she whined. "N-no Len-kun. Noooo! This is embarrassing!"

"Too bad. This is a trade. A kidnap for a kidnap." he says smirking evilly. "Or would you rather get chased?"

Turning crimson, she shook her head. "I'm too tired to run away from my Len-kun when I've been chasing him for this long..." She wrapped her arms around him neck.

Good, you done need to chase me any-more, I will carry you~" Len said grinning.

"L-Len-kun... one more thing... before you kidnap me..." She looked at him and slowly leaned forward. "I-I..." She kissed him. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry? Why? Hmm~" An idea came into Len's mind. "Will you be my girlfriend, Natsume Hibiki?"

She blushed and looked at him like he was crazy, "Ehh, I thought I was supposed to be the one who liked you while you pushed me away...?"

"Can't a guy change his mind? Nat~su~me~?" Was his answer to that question.

She nodded and looked away. "Y-yeah, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend... Len."

"Good" said the boy... Ahem... Shota (AHH LEN DON'T KILL ME!) said the young man, stealing a kiss.

* * *

* If you guess this character correctly, while following directions, I will write a fan-fic of your choice for the 1st two correct answers.

Directions:

Have both first and last names.

Last name first.

All lower-case letters must be capitalized.

And the First two letters of the name should me switched. (Switched like this, Keade Bara = Beade Kara)


End file.
